TimmyAndTootie:TheSeies:WouldYouLikeABoxOfCookies?
by BabyPoof08
Summary: Timmy And Tootie Are Selling Cookies For Their Scouts Groups. But Will They Sell All Of Their Cookies? Read To Find Out. :D P:S Vicky Do Something Very Nice For TimmyXTootie. :O
1. Chapter 1

**Hi My Name Is BabyPoof08! I Had Idea To Make Up Stories About Timmy And Tootie. Cause They My Favorite Couple :D My Stories Are Like A Real Show About Them Do In Things Together. And A Lot Of Romance. They Are Together In These Stories :D I Hope You Guys Like Them.**

_Its Was A Sunny Day. _Timmy And Tootie Was With The Squirrelly Scouts And The Cream Puffs. Today Was The Day For The Squirrelly Scout

And The Cream Puffs To Sells Cookies Together.

Timmy: This Is Going To Be Fun!

Tootie: Yeah It Sure Is With You.

So Timmy And Tootie Was Walking.

Timmy:Who Sounld We Start With?

Tootie Think For A Min.

Tootie: I Know Let's Ask Vicky!

Timmy:Yeah! She Always Eating Something.

So They Was Walking Til They Saw Vicky.

Timmy: Hey There She Is! He Point At Vicky. Hey Vicky You Would Like A Box Of Cookies?

Vicky:NO!

So Timmy And Tootie When To Doors. Timmy Knock On Their First Door. A Lady Answer The Door.

Timmy:Hi Would You Like And Box Of Cookies?

Lady: Sure! I Take One.

Tootie: Okay! What Cookies Do Would You Like?

Lady: What Kind Do You Have?

Timmy:We Have All Kind.

Tootie:We Have Chocolate.

Timmy: Peanut Butter.

Tootie: Shortbread.

Timmy:Ones With Candy In Them.

Tootie: Ones Shape Like Flowers.

Timmy: Ones Shape Like Cars.

Tootie: If You Having A Baby Shower We Got Ones Shape Like Babies,Bottles, And Rattles.

Timmy: And Ones...

Okay Okay Said The Lady Cutting Off Timmy. You Guys Have a Lot Of Cookies. I Take The Chocolate.

Tootie: Okay.

But She Was About To Get Some Chocolate Chip Cookies Until She Saw Timmy Eating Them.

Tootie: TIMMY!

Timmy: I Can't Help It I Like Chocolate Chip Cookies.

With Chocolate All Over His Mouth.

Timmy: Also That Was Your Box.

The Lady Was Mad And Shut The Door.

Timmy: I'm Sorry Cupcake.

He Said That With A Smile On His Face And Kiss Tootie On The Cheek.

Tootie: Aww. I Can't Stay Upset With You

Timmy Said With A Smile On His Face.

Timmy: To Make It Up To You, I Know Where We Can Find Lot Of People To Buy Ours Cookies.

Tootie: Where That Place At?

Timmy: You'll See.

Then He Took Tootie Hand And Start To Run To The Place He Told Her.

**So This Was My First Chapter. I Hope Guys Like It So Far. Where Timmy And Tootie Going? The Only Way To Find Out Is To Read The Next Chapter :)**


	2. The Park?

**Hi It Me BabyPoof08. :) This Is Part Pt2! :D Hope You Like It. :)**

**The Park?**

Timmy Said: Here We Are! Tootie Said: The Park? Timmy Said: Yeah! See, A lot Of People Here. Chester And AJ Walk Up To Them. Hi Guys:AJ Said. Chester Said: Sell Any Cookies Yet?

Timmy And Tootie Said: No.

Timmy Said: That's Why We At The Park So We Can. AJ Said: Uh... Timmy You A Little Too Late. Chester Said: Uh... Yeah... Tootie Said: Why You Guys Say That? AJ Said: We Sell Cookies To The Whole Park See...

The Four Look Around The Park. Everybody At The Park Had A Box Of Cookies. Chester Said: Who Every Wins Get Money! Timmy Said: That's The Prize. AJ Said: YUP! And We Going To Win It.

Bye Timmy! Bye Tootie! Chester And AJ Left.

Timmy And Tootie Was Walking Pass A Jewelry Store.

Tootie Said: Oh Timmy Look. She Look In The Window. Timmy Look With Her. It Was A Gold Heart Diomind Necklet. But Not Just Any Kind Of Necklet. This Necklet You Can Share.

One Person Get One Side. And Another Person Get The Other Side. Timmy Said: We Can Get Ours Name On That. And It Said Forever On It.

Tootie Said: Aww I Want It So Bad. Timmy Said: But We Don't Got No Money. Timmy Had Think If Him And Tootie Can Sell All Those Cookies They Can Get It. If He Get It .

He Will Be Getting Kissing From Tootie And Kiss Her All Night. And He Loves That a lot!

**Well ThereYou Go! :) This Was Pt 2! :D Will Timmy Get The Necklet For Tootie And Him? Will They Win The Money? Will They Sell All The Cookies? Read The Chapter To Find Out! :)**


	3. What Should We Do?

**This Is Prat 3 Everyone! ;)**

**What Should We Do?**

Timmy And Tootie Was Sitting Under A Tree. Tootie Said: Timmy? Timmy Said: Yes? What Should We Do? Said Tootie. Timmy Said: I Don't Know Tootie, I Don't Know. Chester And AJ Came Back. Chester Said: Sell Any Yet? TimmyAnd Tootie Said: NO.

AJ Said: STILL? Boy You Guys Are The Wrose Cookies Seller Every. Timmy Said: Shut Up. I Bet You Guys Didn't Sell Noting Either. Chester Said: Really? Chester Took Out a lot Of Money Out Of His Pockets. Tootie Fainted.

Timmy Had Catch Her. Timmy Said: BOY! THAT ALOT OF MONEY! IT SO MUCH THAT IT MADE TOOTIE FAINTED! Then He Said: HOW DO YOU GUYS DO IT? AJ Said: We Can't Tell You. Come On Chester, Let's Go Sell Some More Cookies.

The Boys Left. Timmy Was Still Standing Holding Tootie In His Arms. Timmy Look Around To See If Anyone Was Around. Noone Was Around. So Timmy Had Kiss Tootie Lips To Wake Her Up.

Tootie Woke Up And Said: What Just Happen? Timmy Said: You Fainted. Tootie Said: Why? Timmy Said: Over Some Money. Tootie Said: MONEY! DID WE SELL OUR COOKIES YET?! Timmy Said: No. Tootie Said: Oh.

Timmy Said: I Know One Thing, I'm Hungry. Tootie Said: Me Too. Timmy Look At The Boxes Of Cookies. Timmy Took Tootie By The Hand And Said: Tootie!, I Need You!

Tootie Giggle And Said Ooh Timmy, For What? She Start Blushing. Timmy Got Quiet. Then Timmy Start Blushing And Said: Oh! I Didn't Ment That! Even If I Did. We Wouldn't Have Time For That. I Was Going Ask You We Should Eat The Cookies.

**Well There You Go Guys. ;) Is TimmyAnd Tootie Going To Eat The Cookies? Read The Next Chapter To Find Out! ;) P.S If You Guys Didn't Know What Tootie Ment Timmy Was Asking? Please Ask Me. :) But You Guys Should Know What She Though He Was Asking For. LOL! XD**


	4. Oh GOD! NO! NO!

**Here's Chapter 4 Everyone. :)**

**Oh GOD! NO! NO!**

Later That Day, The Two Was Sleep Under A Tree. Timmy Had Chocolate All Over His Mouth. Tootie Did Also. Timmy Woke Up. Timmy Said:Uh... He Look At Tootie. He Move Her A Little And Said: Tootie Wake Up.

Timmy Said: Aw Man. He Was Still Kind Of Sleeply. He Got Up. He Walk To A Box Of Cookies That Been Open. It Was More Then One. Timmy Look Down In The Box. Then He Touch His Mouth. He Said: What? Tootie Said: What Is It?

Tootie Got Quiet. She Notice That Timmy Had Chocolate All Over His Mouth. Timmy Notice The Samething About Tootie. The Two Look At Each Other. Then Look In The Box. Timmy Said: No. Timmy Had Look In All The Boxes He Said: NO! NO! NO! NO! Tootie Start Crying. She Said: GOD! NO! Timmy Start Crying With Her. The Two Was Holding Each Other While They Was Crying.

Tootie Said: WE ATE ALL THE COOKIES! Timmy Said: DON"T SAY THAT! I Bet There One Box Left. Tootie Pick Up A Box. The Box Was Close. The Two Smile At Each Other. Then Tootie Had Turn It Upside Down. Noting Was In The Box. The Two Start Tearing Up. Timmy Said: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Tootie Said: WE GOT TO GET MORE! Timmy Smile At Tootie. Tootie Said: You Want Some Don't You? Timmy Said: WHAT? Tootie Said: Noting. Timmy Said: I TOLD YOU NOT NOW! I Was Thinking We Should Take Some From The Stroe. Tootie Said: TIMMY! That's Bad! We Can't Take Cookies From The Stroe! Timmy Said: Well... We Got To Do Something. Tootie Said: NO! Timmy Said: Do It. Or I Tickie You. Tootie Said: NO! Timmy Said: I"M GOING TO GET YOU! Timmy Had Jump On Tootie And Start Ticking Her. Tootie Said: OKAY! OKAY I DO IT! I DO IT! Tootie Was Laughing.

**LOL! XD Well... Let's Not Hope TimmyxTootie Don't Take Anything From The Stroe Without Paying For It. Look In The Next Chapter To Find Out! ;)**


	5. IM TOO YOUNG!

**Here's Part 5 Everyone! :'(**

Timmy And Tootie Went In The Stroe. Timmy Look To See If Anyone Wasn't Around. Timmy Said: OKAY! TAKE THEM! TAKE THEM! GET HOW MUCH YOU CAN!

Suddenly A Man Said Hey Those Two Are Taking Stuff With Out Paying For It! Timmy Said: RUN! The Two Ran Out The Stroe Crying And Screaming. People Was Following Them. Then A Cop Said: HEY! YOU TWO STOP RIGHT THERE!

The Two Was Crying While They Was Runing. The Two Had Hide In A Open Lot. Tootie Said While Crying: I DON"T TO GO TO JAIL! I"M TOO GOOD FOR THAT!

Timmy Said While Crying: ME EITHER! THIS STUPID COOKIE SELLING THING! GOD! WHY DID I THINK TO DO THIS? I KNOW WAY BETTER THEN THAT! AND WE GOING TO JAIL! NO! NO! NO!

A Lady Said: Hey I Think See Them! Timmy Said: Oh NO! Timmy Said: This Our Last Time For This. Tootie Said: FOR WHAT? GOD! Timmy Had Bend Tootie Over And Gave Her A Nice Long Kiss On The Lips. After That A Cop Came Up And YOU WAS RIGHT!

Timmy Said: LET"S GET OUTER HERE!

The Cop Said: OH YOU NOT GOING ANYWHERE! The Cop Got Timmy By The Arms. Tootie Said: TIMMY! Timmy Said: TOOTIE! The Two Was Crying While Yelling At Each Other. Tootie Said: NO! While She Was Crying. Timmy Said: Tootie, Calm Down! Suddenly Timmy Hread A Cing Sound. He Trun Around And Saw HandCuffs On His Arm. Timmy Said: HANDCUFFS? NOOOOOOOOOOO! Timmy Try To Get Away But He Could'nt The Cops Was Pulling Timmy To The Cop Car. Timmy Said: YOU CAN"T MAKE ME GO! YOU CAN"T MAKE ME GO! NOOO! They Therw Him The Car. Timmy Try To Get Out.

He Bang On The Car Window. He Was Yelling: NO! NO! LET ME OUT! Tootie Was Crying TIMMY! NO! GOD! WHY? Timmy Said: TOOTIE! RUN! YOU STILL GOT IT! PLEASE HURRY!

Tootie Said: TIMMY DON"T GO! DON"T GO!

Timmy Said: I CAN"T! Suddeny The Car Dove Away While Timmy Was Crying LIKE CARZY!

Tootie Had Fell On The Ground Crying. Suddenly Someone Said: HEY? WAS IT A GIRL WITH HIM?

Tootie Runing With Tears In Her Eyes.

**Oh NO! D: Let's Hope They Fix This Fast! On Part 6!:'(**


End file.
